The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an imaging lens suitable for use in a vehicle mounted camera for photographing images in the front, side, back, and the like of vehicles in particular, a portable terminal camera, and a surveillance camera that utilize image sensors such as CCD's (Charge Coupled Device), CMOS's (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like as well as to an imaging apparatus equipped with this imaging lens.
In recent years, the miniaturization and the increased numbers of pixels of image sensors such as CCD's, CMOS's, and the like have been achieved. Accompanying these developments, as the bodies of imaging devices equipped with these image sensors also have achieved miniaturization, there is demand for imaging lenses to be mounted therein to be miniaturized and reduced in weight in addition to having favorable optical performance.
Meanwhile, there is demand for lenses used in a vehicle mounted camera, a portable terminal camera, a surveillance camera, and the like to have high weather resistance, to be usable in a wide temperature range from ambient temperatures in cold climates to temperatures in the interior of vehicles in summer in the tropics, to be compact, and to have high performance. In particular, there is demand for cameras, which are disposed in the interior of vehicles to surveil the front thereof, to have small F numbers and be usable in a wide wavelength range from a visible range to an infrared range so as to be used even in the night. Further, there is also demand for lens portions which are exposed to the exterior of vehicles to be small when lenses are used in vehicles mounted cameras, from the standpoint of the appearance of vehicles.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091697) below proposes an imaging lens of a six lens configuration, in which a negative lens, a positive lens, a positive lens, a negative lens, a positive lens, and a positive lens are disposed in order from the object side, as imaging lenses to be mounted on vehicle mounted cameras.